Clock King (The Brave and the Bold)
Clock King ist ein Schurke aus der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht in der ersten Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie auf und ist der erste Schurke, den Batman bekämpft. Biographie Vergangenheit Clock King ist ein Schurke, der auf Uhren und Zeit spezialisiert ist. Er hat einige Handlanger, die ihm bei seinen Raubzügen helfen. Um ihn aufzuhalten, bittet Batman Green Arrow um Hilfe und gemeinsam ziehen sie los um den Schurken zu stoppen. Durch eine mit K.O.-Gas gefüllte Armbanduhr gelingt es Clock King jedoch, Batman und Green Arrow zu besiegen und gefangenzunehmen. Kampf mit den Helden Er bindet sie in seinem Hauptquartier an ein gigantisches Uhrpendel, dass sich mit der Zeit immer tiefer einem Säurebottich nähert. Spöttisch ruft Clock King, dass sie um genau zwölf Uhr Mitternacht - in fünf Minuten - sterben werden. Er selbst flieht mit seinen Handlangern Tick und Tock auf einer Art Helikopterscheibe zu seinem nächsten Überfall und lässt Batman und Green Arrow zum Sterben zurück. Die beiden Helden können sich aber schnell befreien und die Verfolgung des Clock Kings aufzunehmen. Dabei entgehen sie diversen Fallen, die Clock King als Verteidigungsmechanismus aufgestellt hat. Kurz darauf stellen die beiden Helden sich vor dem Uhrenmuseum Clock King und seinen Handlangern. Mit seinem Zepter liefert Clock King sich einen Kampf mit Batman, wird aber zurückgetrieben und von den beiden Helden niedergeschlagen. Liga der Ungerechten Nachdem Owlman aus einer Paralleldimension auf die Erde reist und dort fast alle Superhelden besiegen und gefangennehmen kann, heuert er einige Schurken - unter ihnen Clock King - an, um diese in seinem Hauptquartier zu bewachen. Als Batman auftaucht, der sich mit dem Joker verbündet hat um Owlman zu stoppen, greifen die Schurken ihn sofort an. Clock King wird in einen Kampf mit Batman verwickelt, ist aber unterlegen und wird zurückgetrieben bis die Schurken Batman mit vereinten Kräften in die Enge treiben können. Batman kann sich jedoch mit seinem Phasenschieber-Oszillator in eine Parallelwelt retten, in der die Zeit anders vergeht. Er reist in verschiedene Welten und verbündet sich mit den dortigen Batman-Versionen, die er schließlich auf seine Erde mitbringt um die Schurken zu stoppen. Die Batmans liefern sich nun einen Kampf mit Owlman und seiner Gruppe, während sie zeitgleich auch die Helden befreien. So können die Schurken überwältigt werden und sie werden später der Polizei übergeben und eingesperrt. Music Meister Grodd, Clock King und Black Manta tun sich zusammen um einen Satelliten zu stehlen, mit dem sie die globale Kommunikation stören könnten und weltweites Chaos produzieren könnten. Bei dem Versuch, die Rakete zu betreten die sie zu dem Satelliten bringen soll, werden die drei Schurken aber von Aquaman, Black Canary und Green Arrow konfrontiert. Bevor es zum Kampf kommen kann, will Manta den Helden noch drohen. Dabei beginnt er aber - zur Überraschung aller Anwesender - seine Aussagen in Gesang vorzutragen. Auch die Helden und die anderen Schurken müssen plötzlich singen und tanzen und keiner von ihnen versteht, was vor sich geht bis plötzlich der Music Meister vor ihnen erscheint und sich ihnen offenbart. Alle sind verärgert, können aber nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, solange Music Meister seine Rede in Sangesform vorträgt. Er aktiviert nun während seiner Performance den Satelliten, und befiehlt den Helden und Schurken, seinen Plan zu befolgen und die Rakete zu präparieren. Als Batman auftaucht um Music Meister festzunehmen, befiehlt Music Meister den Helden und Schurken per Gesang, sich um Batman zu kümmern. Er selbst betritt die Komandozentrale und aktiviert den Start der Rakete. Da Batman lange genug abgelenkt wurde, singt Music Meister den Helden und Schurken nun zu, dass sie in das Triebwerkfeuer der Raketen tanzen sollen. Batman kann dies zwar verhindern, aber Music Meister gelingt dadurch die Flucht. Nachdem Batman die Schurken gerettet hat, werden sie sofort von den Helden niedergeschlagen und verhaftet. Neuer Raubzug Clock King kann irgendwann aus dem Gefängnis ausbrechen und macht sich mit seinen Handlangern sofort auf, eine Bank in Star City auszurauben. Noch während sie das Gebäude mit ihrer Beute verlassen, werden die Schurken jedoch von Green Arrow konfrontiert. Clock King setzt sich in sein Fluchtgefährt, mit dem er davonrast, während seine Handlanger von Aquaman und Green Arrow gestoppt werden. Da die Helden nun auch ihn verfolgen, rast Clock King mit seinem Fahrzeug in ein Restaurant und nimmt die Besitzerin als Geisel. Da sich hinter ihm aber ein Hummerbecken befindet, kann Aquaman den Hummern telepathisch befehlen, sich auf Clock King zu stürzen und ihn zu zwicken. Tatsächlich lässt sich Clock King dadurch so ablenken, dass Arrow ihn mit einem Pfeil niederstrecken kann. Galerie ClockKingSpottet.png|Clock King verspottet Batman OwlmanMitSchurken.png|Clock King mit Owlman und seinen Verbündeten ClockkingGegenBatman.png|Clock King bekämpft Batman OwlmanschurkenGefangen.png|Die Schurken werden verhaftet MantaGroddClock.png|Clock King, Grodd und Manta ClockKingGeisel.png|Clock King nimmt eine Geisel Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Anführer